


Taking the Lead

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds out that sometimes it's fun to let others take the lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd given them two weeks to write their reports on the Sandler case, and not one of them had anything complete to show him. "I suppose you lot expect me to write the whole report myself."

"Sorry Chris, time just got away from me," Nathan looked suitably contrite. "I thought maybe someone else would have done most of it."

Chris shook his head grabbing at the scraps of paper his team seemed to think would suffice, "Fine, as usual I'll bail us out."

"C'mon pard, you probably would have had to rewrite anything I gave you anyway." Buck smiled, "Besides, you like doin' everything yourself."

Chris sighed, "No Buck, I don't. For once I wish someone else would take the lead and the responsibility."

\----

Chris was thinking about the reports he had to go through and sort out as he opened the door to his office. He'd decided to wait until after lunch, after the meeting he'd been too worked up to concentrate. Chris lost his train of thought when he looked up and saw Vin and Ezra leaning on his desk. "What are you guys doing here?"

Vin stepped forward giving Chris his trademark half smile. He reached for Chris' arms and pulled their leader into an embrace, kissing him gently.

Chris turned slightly as Ezra moved around to the door and locked it. "Guys, I have a lot of work to do. I really don't feel like taking you now. These reports have to be ready...."

Vin stopped the flow of words with a more demanding kiss. He forced Larabee's mouth open, snaking his tongue in and around the other man's mouth. Moving in closer, Vin rubbed himself against the telltale bulge in Chris' pants until he felt a slight groan issue from the mouth he was possessing. Chris grabbed for Vin's shirt, but the younger man stepped back to pull his own clothes off. Seeing as how this was how they wanted it Chris started taking off his own shirt, but Vin shooed his hands away and starting undoing the buttons for him. Chris decided to occupy his hands by caressing Vin's muscled back, running his fingers up and down his spine. Vin finally slid to his knees, undoing and tugging at Chris' pants. Chris saw that Ezra was standing back watching and wished the undercover agent was within reach. However when he felt Vin lick at his shaft, Chris let out a sigh and went to wind his fingers through Vin's hair so that he could force Vin's head further towards his groin. Vin quickly manoeuvred his way out of Chris' grip and stood moving behind his friend, running his tongue over Chris' neck and back.

Ezra moved in to take Vin's place, licking and sucking at Chris lips. Chris grabbed for Ezra's shirt ready to rip it off, when Vin's hands again brushed his out of the way. Reaching over Chris, Vin slowly undid the buttons on Ezra's shirt. Chris wasn't sure if he was even allowed to touch, every time he tried something Vin seemed to stop him. Vin grinned at Ezra and took Chris' hands, guiding them over Ezra's smooth chest and lingering over the already erect nipples. Vin let go of Chris' fingers for a moment to undo Ezra's pants, he then led Chris' hands down, eventually cupping and rubbing at Ezra's hardened penis.

Ezra let out the breath he'd been holding and started grinding his groin into the warm hands. Ezra again started kissing Chris, playing with his tongue. Vin let go of Chris and allowed him to caress Ezra on his own. Ezra placed his hands on Chris' shoulder and forced him to his knees. Chris looked up into those dazzling green eyes, knowing his were shining just as brightly. Ezra forced Chris' mouth open with his finger, letting Chris suck on it for a while. Ezra grabbed at the short blond hair and gently pulled Chris' head closer to him, Chris obligingly leant forward and started licking at Ezra's now leaking member.

Chris gasped in surprise when he felt Vin's hands massaging his butt, sliding a finger towards his entrance. Chris was about to pull back when Ezra tightened his hold forcing Chris' mouth closer to his throbbing shaft. Chris took Ezra's penis into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Vin gently pushed one finger, and then another into Chris, causing him to rock his hips back and forth onto the intruders. Just as Chris was getting used to the sensations, Vin withdrew his fingers quickly replacing them with his rock hard cock. Vin was taking his time, entering the tight hot channel slowly. Chris, on the other hand, wanted Vin inside him now and moved backwards. Ezra, of course, didn't want Chris to stop his ministrations and wouldn't let go of Chris' hair. Instead he held on as tightly as he could forcing himself further into Chris' mouth, trying hard not to just start thrusting for all he was worth. Vin had pulled back, but much to Chris' relief stopped before he withdrew completely. Chris moved one hand to fondle Ezra's balls he began to suck harder on Ezra's cock. When Ezra groaned and nodded, Vin rammed into Chris in one swift movement, until he felt his balls hit his friend's ass. Chris opened his throat at the sudden movement, and Ezra took the opportunity to bury himself in Chris' mouth.

Vin began a rhythm, which Ezra quickly picked up. Chris was ecstatic, both Vin and Ezra were fucking him, instead of the other way around. He suddenly realised he was aching himself and would definitely need some relief. He dropped his hand away from Ezra's balls and reached towards his own leaking shaft. But before he could reach his destination, Vin pushed his hand away and grabbed hold of Chris' cock, pumping in time with his and Ezra's thrusts. Chris couldn't take it anymore and groaned as he squirted hot liquid into Vin's hand. The vibration on Ezra's cock was too much and he grunted as Chris sucked and swallowed his seed. Grabbing hold of Chris' hips, Vin pulled his friend towards him as he drove in and out of Chris as hard and fast as he could. Vin growled as he felt himself explode deep inside Chris, and both men slumped forwards.

Chris felt delirious, and he was vaguely aware of Vin leaving his body. Ezra and Vin started cleaning themselves and Chris as best they could, helping Chris with his clothes. Each man kissed Chris before leading him towards his desk.

Chris remembered the report he had to write, and was a little disappointed when he realised he had to get back to reality. He reached for the papers, but Vin slapped his hands away. Vin gave Chris another smile as he headed for the door with the file. Ezra followed Vin, turning at the door to give Chris his standard salute.

THE END


End file.
